onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Humans
Giantism Can we not say that these guys are born with giantism? This trait seems to be a regular attribute in the world of One Piece plus it kinda sounds like a disease. We might as well say Usopp, Kaku and any other long nosed character, are born with long noseism. Instead can we just say that they're just huge without implying giantism.Mugiwara Franky 14:12, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :I think you may be right since now in chapter 501 we have mentioning of "Tribes". Its most likely these big fellas are born from these tribes or are descended from them. One-Winged Hawk 16:07, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::Definately going for the large humans being from or descended from a single large tribe... One-Winged Hawk 07:13, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Tribes What is the list of tribes in chapter 501. I'd like to get them on this page. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 16:07, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :http://www.onemanga.com/One_Piece/501/07/ Right here. :Oh thank you! I alreay had it, but it can't hurt to have the link freely accessable foreveryone. :-) :Thank you very much. That was my bad as I forgot to note here I had already found it. One-Winged Hawk 08:06, 12 June 2008 (UTC) What i'm doing wrong? Hi, i'm LoboGuara5bruxaria 22:09, July 2, 2012 (UTC), and i would like to make a question. Look, i'vee tried to edited on Human article twice, but both times it was reverted, and i would like to ask why! Exactly, what's wrong within what i wrote? :Humans don't have horns or tails at birth. It was simply decorative things placed on them, their hair style rearranged to appear as horns, or that they are not born humans. To say otherwise would be speculation, unless Oda tells us so. 22:23, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :After all, Moriah has stitches on his neck, so it would appear the horns are either deformity or he had them installed onto his head (since childhood). To say those out loud, however, would be speculation. 22:25, July 2, 2012 (UTC) No offense, but Moriah's horns are a natural part of his body! This is obvious by the fact that they have 'growth '''as Moriah have aged, i saw the pictures and draws on his article. Since when an "''implant" can develop like a normal limb or organ? And if it was a tumor tat he has since childhood, they would be way too large and deformed than them currently are. Also, Caesar Clown's Horns are everything but a "hairstyle", they are white and has a more solid consistence than his hair naturally is. And last, but not least important, your argument that humans can't have extra appendges on ground of being human is nosense! In One Piece, humans are more "''fantastical" ''than in real world, and can be as tall as 23 feet and reach Garp's level of strength with proper (and heavy) training (in real world, the tallest human with gigantism is about 9 feet in height, and even the strongest man can only lift about 800 ibs.).LoboGuara5bruxaria 23:53, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, what's your opinion over this? LoboGuara5bruxaria 18:59, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Yatanogarasu, i'm waiting your asnwer!LoboGuara5bruxaria 11:34, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :: ::